Navigation devices may be used to interact with information on a computer screen through a GUI program to ‘point,’ ‘click,’ and ‘drag’ icons and other data. Navigation devices may also be used to move a pointer on a presentation screen or on a digital processor display such as a liquid crystal display. A conventional optical mouse has the ability to manipulate content on a presentation screen. However, a conventional optical mouse may prevent the presenter from giving a presentation independent of a desktop surface.
A conventional optical mouse does not work well on non-reflective or highly polished contact surfaces. For instance, a surface like black plastic laminate makes it difficult for an optical mouse to get high speed tracking. Inches per second, or IPS, represents the speed at which an optical mouse sensor can track accurately on a navigation surface without resulting in random cursor movements. For gamers, this is an important metric that represents the speed a gamer can move his mouse without the sensor losing tracking. The IPS performance of an optical mouse sensor is dependent on the reflectivity and uniformity of the surface being tracked. A conventional optical mouse that is optimized for high speed tracking usually lacks high resolution in the tracking.